


You look serious today...  I guess that's fine

by Plum182



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series, Shin Megami Tensei Series
Genre: Blowjobs, Come Shot, Dilf Iwai, Joker is gun enthusiast, M/M, lollipop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plum182/pseuds/Plum182
Summary: "You help me out with my "business"...Cleaning my back room, Smugglin' goods, destroyin' evidence... And as a reward, I'll introduce you to the "my special guns" with good prices for a punk like you. ...Whaddaya say? Not bad, huh?"





	You look serious today...  I guess that's fine

**Author's Note:**

> Just finished P5, I'll wait for a crimson edition before going into NG+ territory. It's amazing game with amazing cast,story,combat and style. But for a game that's about outcasts of the society there is not a gay romance let alone gay character which is extremely disappointing, guess this is what fics exists for.

"Take this!" Ann screamed as she used her agilao to hit the weakness of the last shadow.

"You're so gorgeous, Panther!" came out from morgana as expected.

 

"This is a hold-up!" Ann said to the last shadow. 

"So what should we do with him Joker?" Ryuji asked.

Joker checked his Persona list and realized he already has the Persona. So he commended to roll out an all-out attack.

"Time for some bloodshed!" Morgana howled while looking straight at the shadow's eye.

And in one second the shadow who standed high and mighty was nowhere to be found.

"A beautiful rose has thorns!" Ann gave her victory speech. 

"Alright Joker our party is low on SP perhaps we should go back for today?" Morgana asked to Joker.

Joker checked party's sp and realized Morgana was correct, They still had time before timeout hits so it will be okay for them to go back now.

"Lets go back everyone" and the party followed Morgana to the exit.

Everyone was already tired so they just went back to their home. Joker entered the door of LeBlanc and meeted with Sojiro who was busy with the customer who was telling Sojiro some political shit that nobody cares about. But Sojiro pretended to be interested and actually listened to that persona. You wouldn't want to lose a customer after all.

Joker sighed and said "I'm tired today ill just go back to my room" to Sojiro.

Sojiro focused his attention to Joker from the customer "Not getting into any trouble, I presume?"

"Not at all, I'm a good student now" Joker replied to him with his generic answer and went straight back to bed.

"Today was a tough day perhaps I should go to airsoft shop to sell my items tomorrow" he said as he looked to the ceiling.

"Good idea Joker we will need good equipment too! My slingshot is getting rowdy"

Joker chuckled and closed his eyes.

"Wake up Joker you will be late to the school!!" Joker woke up with Morgana's paws pulling his pajamas. 

"Alright alright" Joker checked his phone he still had time before school so he ate his breakfast prepared by Sojiro and went to the school.

"Good morning Joker!" Ann meets him in school gate. Joker smiles to her and says hey.

"We all did great yesterday, I hope you consider going into palace again today!"

Ann seemed like she was ready to fight. But today Joker had different plans so.

"I'll decide that later" joker said to her, Ann looked a bit disappointed but she trusted Joker so.

"Let's head to our classrom then."

In the classrom Kawakami was trying to teach them japanese. It was their regular day after spending hours and hours of listening to teacher school finally ended.

"Hey hey Joker are we heading to Palace today?" Ryuji asked on their group app.

Joker was getting annoyed now, he got that they want to clear up the Palace but he also wanted to spend his time normally like a student.

"I have other things to do maybe tomorrow" Joker answer.

"Let's go to the airsoft shop Joker" Morgana reminded to Joker. And That's what he did.

"You again? Are you gonna try and sell me somethin' weird again?"  
Iwai looked with annoyed face Joker ignored him and showed him stuff he found at the palaces.

"Where do you even find those stuff anyway" Iwai chuckled as he handed out yen to the Joker. 

"By the way do you want to work at my shop this evening? I could use someone like you"

Joker smiled and accepted to help, there was something very charming about this man. He couldn't reject him he thought.

"So Joker how you are going to spend rest of your afternoon before coming back here in evening?" Morgana asked from inside his bag.

"Lets build up some guts by taking a challenge on big bang burger"

After failing the challenge because of the burger being too big, Joker came back to airsoft shop.

"I am ready to work Iwai" Joker said to the owner.

"Alright clean the back room" Joker sighed he was expecting something more dangerous but it was okay.

He looked at the work table and saw it was quite dirty.

"Time to work for you Joker! I'm going to see Lady Ann then head back to your room while you are busy on here. See ya!"

Even Morgana abondoned Joker, he felt lonely as he started cleaning the room the special menu will be worth it in the end he thought.

Around half hour later Iwai came out to check Joker, and he definitelly got impressed with sight. 

Joker was bending over his desk while cleaning out. He looked at his body and thought to himself "this kid is working out look at that fit ass."

He decided to take closer look and grabbed Joker's ass with his hands. 

"You must be sporty type one kid, How often do you work out?"

Joker grasped he thought Iwai was hot looking dilf but he didn't expect that dilf to be interested on him. 

"Yeah me and Ryuji go to gym often, I also do pull-ups in my room and beating a dummy in gym" Joker answered.

Iwai started to squeeze Joker's ass and make him feel his hands. Joker gasped as Iwai withdrew his lollipop from his own mouth pressed his body against back of the Joker and put his lollipop in front of Joker's mouth.

"So gun enthusiastic how about you try my gun on here, come lick it" Iwai slowly inserted his lollipop into Jokers mouth. 

Joker opened his lips and swirled the lollipop tasting the sweet taste of strawberry fruit and sexy taste of Iwai on his mouth. While he was focusing at the sweet taste of lollipop he felt something hot and hard press against his ass, Iwai was getting hard.. very hard which also made Joker feel very horny and get hard too. He withdrew lollipop from his mouth looked to Iwai and started to lick his lollipop very seductively.

This kid has tricks Iwai thought, he flipped Joker and started to kiss him passionately while both of them licked his lollipop. He could taste his own flavor,Joker's and the strawberry at the same time. After testing Joker's kissing skills he decided to push this further.

"A gun enthusiastic like you probably could take care of bigger and harder guns than this lollipop right?" Akira got the message as he let Iwai push him to his own knees.

Joker smelled Iwai's musk and looked at the zipper and undone it in a second. 

"You have quick fingers kid" Iwai complimented him as Joker freed his cock.

Joker was expecting his cock to be big but damn this might be a bit too much. Even on gay porn videos he watches on his phone its rare to see someone this big and thick.

But he felt really horny at that time so he was willingly to do everything. He put his right hand on Iwai's cock and enveloped his hand around it. How people were doing it again? yeah just start with a handjob first.

He felt hot and hard cock of Iwai in his hand getting even harder every time.

"Get to the work already kid" Iwai gave annoyed voice as he pushed Joker's head to his cock which made Joker smell the musky and hot smell of his cock and his face felt how hot it is.

He slowly opened his mouth and licked the tip while Iwai grabbed his messy hair from behind. Joker swirled his tongue around the crown and slowly started taking more and more while Iwai was giving a slow push to his head from behind. He gave it one long suck before withdrawing then gave small licks to the sides of his cock.

"You definitely know how to handle guns huh?" Iwai chuckled as he made Joker take half of his cock. 

"Do you think you can take it fully?" Iwai wanted to challenge the kid. Joker wanted to answer the challenger but it would be diffucult but he had to prove Iwai he can handle this gun well.

This time he started to bob his head up and down while taking Iwai's cock, Iwai felt himself get even harder as he looked at the eyes of joker through his glasses and how determined for him to please him. 

"Come on take it more kid" this time Iwai stopped Joker and put his other hand to his chin while making him swallow his whole cock.

Joker was in awe as he felt his nose hit the pubes of Iwai, there it was his throat was stuffed with gigantic monster he could only hold few seconds before he had to withdraw and take a breathe.

Iwai thought this was super hot so he wanted to reward the kid with his first load.

"Open wide kid my gun needs reloading!" Iwai shouted to him as he grabbed Joker's hair again with one hand while started to jerk off with the other one. He opened his open wide while waiting for Iwai to come.

He heard a moan from Iwai before he realized Iwai spurted his load all over his glasses,mouth,nose and even hair. He came too much that it leaked from his chin to his uniform and to the ground.

"You look perfect kid" Iwai got impressed with the image he made. Joker swallowed comes that came into his mouth than got a wet wipes from side and wiped his face,school uniform and ground. 

"Come again tomorrow kid and ill show you what other stuff my gun capable of" Iwai gave a smirk to Joker this kid is interesting he thought.

After finishing cleaning Joker went back to LeBlanc with sore throat and made himself a coffee after Sojiro went to his home. It definitely helped at least considering how big the cock he took into his mouth. 

"Hey joker shouldn't you be sleeping?" Morgana gave his usual speech to Joker as he forced Joker to go to bed.


End file.
